Go Home
by WendyBaka
Summary: Une course d'orientation, un homme invisible et… Un monde parallèle ! Pas le choix, ils doivent changer de plan ! Devenir des héros professionnels ? On verra ça plus tard. Objectif du jour : rentrer chez eux. Un souhait à la fois anodin et terriblement compliqué.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Hiro Mashima et_ _Kōhei Horikoshi_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide: Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous ceux qui auront le courage de lire mon premier cross-over ! Il s'agit ici d'une histoire mêlant les univers de My Hero Academia et Fairy Tail, deux mangas que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Aussi, les chapitres seront tous très courts et deux Original Characters seront présents. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec une petite présentation de ces deux inconnues et le prologue !

 **Kyoko Kota est une jeune fille calme et mature. Mesurant 1m69, elle a de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle est capable de contrôler les éléments météorologiques. Gentille, réfléchie et généreuse, elle fera toujours passer les autres avant elle au lieu de foncer dans le tas.**

 **Nanami Todoroki, la sœur jumelle de Shoto Todoroki, est une jeune fille très souriante et au caractère explosif. Elle possède de courts cheveux blancs, qu'elle tient de sa mère, et de beaux yeux bleus, qui viennent de son père. Elle est assez petite, dépassant à peine les 1m60. Cette jeune fille manipule la glace, la neige et le feu. En fait elle possède le même Alter que Shoto mais, grâce à l'aide de sa mère, elle est capable de modifier à volonté sa glace pour en faire de la neige. C'est une adolescente très sociable qui adore se battre, dormir et manger des sucreries.**

 **Dans cette fiction, Kyoko, Nanami et tous les élèves de Yuuei présents sont âgés de 17 ans. Enfin, Eijiro Kirishima est le cousin de la famille Todoroki.**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'on est perdus, vociféra un garçon à la tignasse blonde.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Todoroki, tu veux te battre ?!

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux aux ciels, soufflant avec amusement.

\- Pas pour le moment, mais c'est gentil de proposer.

\- Kacchan, Nanami, calmez-vous… Vos chamailleries ne nous aideront pas à retrouver notre chemin…

\- Ah ! Vous voyez bien qu'on est perdus ! Même ce stupide nerd s'en est rendu compte !

\- Tout le monde s'en était aperçu, soupira une brune, sauf peut-être Denki.

L'adolescent à la mèche noire releva les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Tu m'as parlé Kyoko ?

\- Rendors-toi crétin, rétorqua Kirishima en le frappant gentiment.

\- Aïe !

\- Dîtes, on n'est pas déjà passés devant cet arbre ? Questionna brusquement Minoru.

\- Si, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, confirma le frère jumeau de Nanami.

\- Super ! Je déteste les courses d'orientations bordel !

\- Ne dis pas ça Kacchan, c'était quand même sympa… Avant qu'on décide de s'éloigner du sentier…

\- Et je déteste aussi Deku. Et Nanami. Et toutes les putains de personnes présentes dans ce groupe. Et le stupide prof qui a décidé que je devrais faire équipe avec des branques comme vous. Et-

\- Qui a formé les équipes d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est moi.

Les huit élèves de Yuuei se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix, effrayés. Qui venait de parler ? Les fougères sous leurs yeux se mirent alors à s'agiter et le bruissement inquiétant des feuilles résonna dans leurs oreilles. Mineta recula de quelques pas pour se cacher derrière ses camarades puis, soudain, un homme s'extirpa des buissons.

\- Aizawa-sensei ! S'époumonèrent-ils, soulagés.

\- Enfin, ça fait des heures que je vous cherche !

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Kaminari.

Le professeur posa un regard effrayant sur son élève qui sursauta, avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on s'était perdu !

\- Ce type me fatigue.

\- Assez parlé, rentrons. Les autres nous attendent déjà dans le bus.

Le héros leur indiqua un chemin en contrebas.

\- C'est par ici. Suivez-moi.

Il allait avancer lorsqu'une voix résonna derrière eux.

\- Vous partez déjà ?

Instinctivement, le plus âgé se plaça devant ses élèves.

\- Qui est là ?

Pour seule réponse, ils entendirent un ricanement.

\- Montrez-vous !

Le vent se leva brusquement, Mineta cria.

\- Quelque chose m'a touché !

\- Disparais, souffla la voix.

Le plus petit du groupe hurla de nouveau, de douleur cette fois, avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Minoru !

Nanami esquissa un mouvement de recul, au même moment, elle sentit quelqu'un l'effleurer et comprit.

\- Ne le laissez pas vous toucher, c'est comme ça qu-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son corps fut brusquement parcouru de spasmes et, à son tour, elle disparut. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Katsuki se volatilisa aussi.

Les derniers élèves tentèrent de se regrouper, en vain. L'ennemi invisible fit disparaître Eijiro et Kaminari d'un claquement de doigt.

\- A-Aizawa-sensei ! Bégaya Izuku en sentant une main contre son dos.

\- Les enfants !

Il tenta d'attraper la veste du jeune Todoroki mais les trois derniers adolescents s'évaporèrent avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

\- C'est trop tard, héros.

Shota se retourna vivement, un doigt froid de l'assaillant se posa sur sa tempe.

\- Pan… Murmura-t-il avec amusement.

Une lumière blanche aveugla le professeur. Et tout autour de lui ne fut plus que néant.

* * *

Fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

 _WendyBaka_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Hiro Mashima et Kōhei Horikoshi_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide : Me revoilà, très longtemps après la publication du prologue mais me revoilà quand même ! Pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence, je vous poste deux chapitres de suite, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une énorme grappe de raisin mutante ?

\- Un croisement entre un nain et le dieu des raisins ?

\- Ou alors c'est peut-être un-

\- Laissez tomber, je m'en fiche en fait. Ce qui je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il fait dans notre guilde, soupira le premier avec un certain agacement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander Leon, il se réveille, répondit un grand homme chauve.

En effet l'inconnu, étendu par terre, commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Après plusieurs longues secondes, ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleuté d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses.

\- Est-ce que… Je suis au paradis ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Non, tu es à Lamia Scale.

\- Lamia Scale ?

Il se redressa vivement, confus.

\- Est-ce que c'est loin de Tokyo ?

\- Tokyo ? Répéta doucement Cherry. Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

\- Où sont mes amis ? Et Aizawa-sensei ?

\- Aucune idée, tu es apparu de nulle part il y a quelques minutes et tu étais seul.

Le garçon posa une main sur son front, perdu.

\- Je me souviens maintenant… Un homme invisible nous a attaqué et…

Brusquement, il se mit à pleurer.

\- Oh, pauvre petit…

La rose s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Tandis que des larmes de crocodiles continuaient de couler abondamment sur ses joues, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres. Il avait beau se trouver au milieu d'une bande d'inconnu, il n'allait pas oublier son passe-temps préféré pour autant, à savoir deviner le tour de poitrines des filles. C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'il plissa les yeux d'un air concentré et laissa ses mains glisser lentement vers leurs cibles.

\- Wahou… 85D ! J'hallucine !

\- Qu'est-ce qu- commença Leon avant que sa camarade ne lâche un cri de surprise en repoussant l'adolescent qui saignait du nez.

\- Petit profiteur !

\- Je vais le geler, annonça le disciple d'Ul d'une voix menaçante.

Sa future victime se jeta derrière le mage sacré.

\- N-Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie !

\- Et si tu nous disais ton nom, proposa Jura pour calmer toutes les personnes présentes.

\- M-Mineta Minoru, balbutia le plus petit.

\- Et que fais-tu là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'étais dans la forêt avec mes camarades et mon professeur quand un homme invisible nous a attaqués. Il m'a touché et j'ai ressenti une immense douleur. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais ici.

\- C'est tellement triste, pleurnicha Cherry.

Une nouvelle fois, elle l'attira vers elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Souriant malicieusement, il voulut recommencer à balader ses mains sur la jeune femme mais, malheureusement pour lui, le mage de glace s'en aperçu et le tira en arrière.

\- Cette fois, tu vas vraiment finir en glaçons…

Face au regard meurtrier du jeune homme, Minoru paniqua et se mit à courir dans tous les sens, les bras en l'air. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la guilde, il remarqua enfin la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur et s'y dirigea en hurlant à pleins poumons. Cependant, juste avant de s'en aller, il se stoppa, lançant un dernier regard vers les membres de Lamia Scale.

\- Mademoiselle, je voulais vous dire quelque chose avant de partir ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup votre poitrine ! Elle est à la fois douce et ferme… Je n'avais jamais touché pareille merveille !

Et il quitta les lieux en courant, Leon sur les talons.

* * *

Et voilà pour le second chapitre ! Visiblement, Minoru n'est pas très inquiet de sa situation, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

 _WendyBaka_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Hiro Mashima et Kōhei Horikoshi_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide : Et on enchaine avec le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Très bien, résumons. On était près de Tokyo, en plein cours de sport. On s'est égaré dans les bois et, après avoir tourné en rond un moment, Aizawa-sensei nous a retrouvés. Ensuite, cet homme invisible nous a attaqués par surprise et, sans trop comprendre comment, on a atterri ici. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- Ouais. Y a deux putains de chats qui parlent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des chats, mais des Exceeds, répondit méchamment l'un des deux félins.

\- J'en ai carrément rien à foutre, vous êtes des chats… Et vous parlez bordel !

\- Respire Bakago, notre principal est un ours polaire.

\- Ouais mais… Des chats Todoroki, des chats !

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, oui, des chats. On a compris.

Elle s'accroupit ensuite à la hauteur des deux animaux, leur souriant doucement.

\- Excusez-le, il est un peu idiot…

\- Hey, morveuse, je ne te permets pas !

Ignorant son camarade, elle continua.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin jusqu'à Tokyo ?

\- Tokyo ? Répéta le chat au pelage rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, « Tokyo » ?

\- Frosh ne sais pas, s'exclama celui qui portait un costume de grenouille rose.

Nanami fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Attendez… Vous ne connaissez pas Tokyo ?

\- Cet enfoiré a dû nous envoyer dans un autre pays.

\- Mais ces chats parlent japonais Katsuki…

Les quelques mots de l'adolescente firent tiquer le blond. Effectivement, les deux matous à leurs pieds parlaient leur langue. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que les rares habitants qui passaient dans la grande rue marchande où ils se trouvaient parlaient aussi japonais. Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne connaissaient-ils pas Tokyo, hein ?

\- Oye, vous deux !

Il se pencha vers eux, perdant patience.

\- Dîtes-moi où on est.

\- Quelle question stupide, t'es vraiment pas malin comme garçon, se moqua le plus arrogant.

Nanami attrapa le bras de son ami avant qu'il n'assène un coup de poing explosif au pauvre matou.

\- On est dans le Royaume de Fiore, annonça ce dernier comme si c'était évident. Et vous vous trouvez actuellement à Crocus, la ville sous la protection de Sabertooth, l'une des meilleures guildes du pays !

\- Une… Guilde ?

Les deux élèves de Yuuei s'échangèrent un regard effaré. Ils ne comprenaient rien du tout.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre tous les deux…

\- Frosh pense la même chose !

Trop médusé pour les insulter, Bakugo ne répondit pas. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et évidemment y a pas de réseau ici. Fait chier !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le chat vert avec curiosité.

\- Un téléphone, répondit la blanche. On s'en sert pour communiquer.

\- Vous n'avez pas de lacrima ?

\- Euh… Non ?

Le chat au pelage rouge les fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, méfiant. Après un moment, il tira sur le costume de Frosh, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! Ils sont trop étranges ! Votre truc là, ce « téléphone » comme vous l'appelez… C'est de la magie noire, pas vrai !?

\- D-De la magie noire ? balbutia Nanami, surprise. Non, bien sûr que non !

\- C'est une guilde noire qui vous envoie pour infiltrer Sabertooth, j'en suis certain !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce sale matou !? S'emporta Katsuki. Je sais même pas pourquoi on s'entête à lui parler, j'vais l'exploser !

\- Katsuki, non !

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Le chat se mit à courir en direction d'un bâtiment immense, dominé par la statue d'un tigre à dents de sabre, en appelant à l'aide. L'élève de Yuuei s'élança à sa poursuite, furieux. Et, alors qu'il allait attraper l'animal, plusieurs hommes sortirent de la bâtisse et se jetèrent sur lui. Le blond fut violemment plaqué au sol. Nanami cria. L'un des nouveaux venus s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant. Tremblante, elle se résolut à lever les mains.

Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture mais, pour le moment, je travaille sur mes fictions _Never Give Up !_ et _Missing_ afin de les mettre à jour elles aussi. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller les lire pour patienter !

Bonne soirée !

 _WendyBaka_


End file.
